


Descend on Earth

by moni26



Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angel Alec Lightwood, Demon Magnus Bane, M/M, Traditions, bingo fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: Upon looking at the dazzling essence of light, not able to see anything past that or make out who was the Angel in front of him, Magnus cursed himself for having to go along with this. He had single-handedly dumped himself into the most distasteful situation he had the misfortune of being a part of.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972129
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	Descend on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fic, for the square: Interdimensional Travel
> 
> Also for the HM500 prompt word: Light

Upon looking at the dazzling essence of light, not able to see anything past that or make out who was the Angel in front of him, Magnus cursed himself for having to go along with this. He had single-handedly dumped himself into the most distasteful situation he had the misfortune of being a part of.

"Where is Azazel?" the voice from the light asked.

"Partying, playing with the fragile human souls in Hell, enjoying himself by indulging in sinful ventures," Magnus replied, envying said Demon.

That lucky bastard. 

"He was the one selected to descend on Earth along with me,'' the Angel protested, his voice authoritative, "Bring him here!"

"I'm aware. But Azazel passed that... great honour,'' Magnus drawled with a hint of mockery, ''onto my shulders. I'll take his place.''

It was a tradition, being followed almost since the beginning of time, after Raziel and Lilith made truce and began existing in balance and harmony. Since then, every 50 years one Angel and one Demon were chosen to walk the Earth together, alongside humans, and spend one month pretending to be ordinary. 

One month during which they had to take a human form, explore the way humans were living, their behaviour patterns and how that alters depending on the environmental and world changes, as well as their capabilities to adapt and the variations in the way they interacted. After the month was over, the Angel and the Demon returned to their home dimensions, reflecting their observations and adding them to the Great History Archives.

And the reason Azazel wasn't currently burdened to fulfill this rather tedious tradition after being chosen for it specifically, was that Magnus had lost a bet against him the other day, one of the conditions being that he would have to replace him in case of losing. And Magnus had made the bad judgement to agree. Given how Demons always followed the details of their deals, there was no way out for Magnus.

_Never take bets you're not prepared to lose,_ he reminded himself sorely.

"That is against the original order,'' the Angel objected, ''Azazel has to be here, or there could be repercussions. I need to inform Heaven about this.''

''Don't bother. I already warned Lilith about the change of plans and she has approved them. But by all means, leave it to Heaven to create an issue where there is none."

"Careful," the Angel spoke warningly, the threat palpable. 

"Look, I have no desire to drag this any longer than it needs to be. So if Your Grace, whoever you are-''

''Name is Alexander.''

''If you would be so inclined to stop making a fuss about it, we could be on our way. But should you decide to disobey and stay here after you've been summoned, then suit yourself... Alexander.''

Magnus waited slyly.

It was true. This Angel had his orders, and whether it was Azazel or Magnus with him, didn't change his role.

"Lead the way," Alexander said with the same reluctance.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
